


That Red Dress

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes me to see Carmen and really likes the thought of me in her red dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me going to see Carmen for the first time two days ago, it was a concert redention of the opera so some costumes and little bit of acting but that was it. I am an avid opera lover and couldn't help but think about how I would love to write a fic where Tom and I go see it. Hope you all enjoy this :) Con-crit is always welcomed :) I would like to dedicate this to all of us who love seeing Tom in a tux *dreamy sigh*

I had never seen Carmen, I only knew it's tragic back story, about the young gypsy who seduced a soldier and ended up ruining his life. Tom really wanted me to see it with him, so as an avid opera lover, I wasn't about to say no to spending an evening alongside my handsome looks way too good in a tux boyfriend.

 I took out my best outfit which was a long black envelope dress. Tom couldn't stop looking at me as did some of the women that passed by but that was for different reasons; as I later explained to Tom who thought they were jealous of my dress.

"No sweetie, they're jealous because I'm the….not so nice woman who just so happens to be your girlfriend" I said as he lead me to the private box he arranged for us.

"Well I'd be jealous of me too if I wasn't dating you" Tom said with a nod. I chuckled and smiled, "That's good to know honey".

He kissed my hand as we got into our private booth. We sat right next to each other in the perfect positions to cuddle. The location of the booth couldn't have been better; we got a great view of the stage.

Even more perfect was the fact that we could talk and not disturb anyone while we did so. "Are you looking forward to this my love?" he asked as I felt his fingers lightly touch my knuckles. "I am my darling, very much so" I said softly.

The lights dimmed and the show began. It was magical, I loved the opera every bit of it. The music, the warm up the orchestra did, most of all what made this special was being here with Tom.

I laid my head on Tom's shoulder at one point and he kissed the top of my head holding my hand.  The singer who played Carmen was wearing a beautiful red evening gown with some sparkle to it and long red sleeves.

 She also wore a white shawl."You would look stunning in that dress" Tom whispered. "Is that what you're thinking about now me in that dress?" I asked as she sang her famous aria.

"Well, I've seen you eyeing it you know if you just say the word it's yours" Tom said kissing my cheek. "Tom Tom, there is no way that…" I stopped mid sentence as he gave me that all too familiar we'll just see about that smile.

Tom and I had been together for about 4 years now and you would think that it in that time period I would've learned by now that when presented with a challenge Tom would go for it.

The next day after I got home from a meeting with my publisher, our apartment was filled with roses and candles everywhere. I wondered where Tom was as I noticed a large rectangular white box with a red ribbon.

I opened the box and was shocked to see the same red dress that I saw last night. "Put me on" the note attached to it said.

I went into our bed room and put the dress on, it fit really well. "See? I told you, you would look stunning in that red dress" I turned to see Tom standing in the doorway of our bed. I smiled and kissed him passionately. He moaned into the kiss as we stood there in our bed room, kissing with a fiery passion much like that red dress.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
